City of Clockwork
by glitzfaery
Summary: Will wants to take Tessa back to New York, but it's his first portal. Suddenly, they end up in 2014! Will they be able to get back?


*******Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does except I own the plot*******

_London 1885_

The whole city was asleep but Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, Cecily, Will and Tessa. Since Sophie Ascended, the Institute had gotten a new maid, Daphne. Sophie often joked about how the best part of Ascending was getting away from Bridget's awful singing. The bump on Tessa's belly was getting more visible every fortnight. Just two months before, Sophie had had her third child, Thomas, who was named after Cyril's brother, who died because of Mortmain a few years ago. They all left their children with Daphne and Bridget and a note to Charlotte.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tessa asked Will. "It's only the first time." She sounded nervous. She was asking about the Portal, which Will was going to open for everyone to see New York – mostly for Tessa.

"I am absolutely sure that this will work." announced Will.

"And exactly how absolute is 'absolutely'?" asked Gabriel doubtingly.

"About ten per cent sure." translated Cecily. "Will is Will is Will. You can't do anything about that. I've known him for nine more years than any of you."

Will grinned. "Don't worry; I've been in plenty of situations where the chances of survival were less than ten per cent or less." Everyone knew what that meant, recalling to the fateful day in Cadair Idris when Henry and Magnus had made the first Portal.

Sophie watched as Will drew runes around Tessa's dresser mirror. Soon, the mirror changed from Will's face to a swirling portal, with a concrete building wavering around inside it. Again, Sophie remembered the first Portal.

"Sophie! Come on!" Gideon took her hand as Cecily disappeared through the Portal. Sophie and Gideon climbed onto the dresser and into the Portal. There was a falling sensation, and then the bright daylight consumed them.

Will blinked as his eyes adjusting to the glowing sunlight. He looked around. People were hustling and bustling everywhere. They were all wearing funny clothes. Will was about to ask Tessa if they were in New York, but Tessa spoke first.

"Sure has changed in the last seven years." Tessa exclaimed.

"I don't think it's been seven years." Gideon pointed at the huge sign with 12:07:53pm 03/24/2014 on it in gigantic letters, written with something that glowed oddly orange.

"Hey, you there, aren't you guys a little too old to be in the Shakespeare Club?" A lady was pointing at them and asking. Suddenly all eyes were on them.

Will felt irritated for various reasons: One, he had accidentally Portaled them into the future. Two, he knew that they would kill him when they got back to 1885. No, _if_ they got back to 1885. He stumbled into a ratty looking shop filled with Downworlders. He asked a faery where the Institute was, but the faery just shrugged and pointed at a group of Shadowhunters about Will's age chatting in a corner. He thanked to faery boy and studied the people talking. They looked very similar to people he knew, probably because they were his descendants. There was a girl who looked like Cecily but with brown eyes, a boy, probably the girl's brother, who had a similar build to Gabriel but with Cecily's blue eyes and black hair, a girl who had fiery red hair like Henry and a build like Charlotte, and a boy whose build was quite similar to his own, but had golden eyes and hair. Then, there were two others in the group who were unmarked. One of them was a vampire who was hit by a patch of sunlight but unhurt. _A Daylighter,_ Will thought. The other unmarked person looked quite familiar, actually. His hair was a wild mix of blues, purples, and reds, and he was covered in something that glittered. His clothes were odd, even for a regular person from 2014. The odd boy turned around, a flash of recognition in his eyes. Will's eyes widened. _Magnus Bane_.

Will tried his best to hide his surprise. He decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Will Herondale. I am not very pleased to see you because my Portal failed and I somehow got to 2014."

The golden boy spoke. "Well, great great grandpa. I'm Jace. And you were really smart to make a portal by yourself."

"I'm not by my self. There are five other people outside, including my wife who is pregnant."

"Now that's even smarter."

The other shadowhunter boy shoved him back. "Sorry, Jace is Jace. Would like to stay at the Institute with us until you leave?"

At that moment, the others came inside the shop. They were all surprised to see Magnus.

"Explain these advances in technology." said Gabriel.

"Jace and Alec. You do that after we get to the Institute and Magnus and Simon go home." the fiery haired girl said.

The group walked out of the shop, which Will learned that it sold food and that its name was Taki's.

"It's the best restaurant ever." said Alec. "Oh, yeah, this is Clary and Isabelle." He gestured towards the girls.

The crew (minus Simon and Magnus) and the newcomers arrived at the Institute. They were each given a bedroom and a generic white tee with jeans. The newcomers were nearly the same age as them, but they were older. Cecily was 22, Tessa was 23, Will was 24, Gabriel was 25, and Gideon and Sophie were 27, compared to Clary being 22, Jace and Izzy being 23, and Alec being 24. Clary felt like the regular clothes wouldn't be enough for the girls, so she decided to take them to the mall. They left the Institute and walked towards the subway station.

"What's that?" asked Sophie, pointing to an airplane.

"That's an airplane, but in the UK you probably call it and aeroplane. It's like a flying carriage, but there can be 200 people on it. It's also fast enough to fly completely around the world in about less than two days." Clary replied. The boys had told the newcomers about things like electronics and cars, and even gave them two cell phones to share. Tessa had one of them, which was a pink iPhone 5c, and Will had the other, which was a black iPhone 5.

"Is that even possible?" asked Cecily.

"Well, you _are_ looking at it right now, so yeah." replied Clary.

After the subway ride, they arrived at the mall. They picked out an outfit and got their ears pierced. They ate modern food. They got everything – including accessories. It was 6:30 when they got back to the Institute, but Clary was too tired for dinner. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Cecily's outfit: cecily_modern_day/set?id=119885879

Tessa's outfit: tessa_modern_day/set?id=120598253

Sophie's outfit: sophie_modern_day/set?id=120600563

*******Did you guys like it? Review for me please! I also update about once a week because I don't get the computer a lot – I'm already working on chapter two! Please review! Thanks!*******


End file.
